Seikan Uchiha
Seikan K. Uchiha is a Jōnin Shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. She is married to Senjin Kyuuba and is pregnant with his child. Background Seikan was born into the Uchiha Clan to her parents, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha, her brother is Kūiki Uchiha who is 4 years older than her. From the day she was born, Seikan's brother had an extreme dislike for her and attempted to get rid of her multiple times, only to fail each time. Because of this, Seikan grew to fear her brother. When she was 6, her brother came home one day in an extremely emotional state with his Mangekyō Sharingan . His parents were impressed and quickly left to tell the other clan members, leaving Seikan alone with Kūiki. Kūiki attempted to kill her once again, this time using his new Mangekyō Sharingan, but was stopped by Obito before any damage could be done. Seikan joined the Ninja Academy at age 9 and graduated a year later at age 10, becoming a Genin in a Squad with Senjin Kyuuba and Hibana Hatake. After extensive training, Seikan obtained all three tomoe for her Sharingan and mastered its use. She used this to help her and her team during the Chūnin exams and she passed along with Senjin and Hibana. She followed in Senjin's footsteps and, after Senjin became Jōnin, Seikan followed shortly after. Two years after Seikan became Jōnin, her brother Kūiki suddenly vanished and she went on a mission with Senjin and Hibana to find him. When the team found Kūiki, he attacked them and succeeded in defeating both Senjin and Hibana, leaving Seikan to fight Kūiki by herself. With Kūiki having his Mangekyo Sharingan, he quickly overpowered her and pushed her to her limit. Seikan began to charge up her strongest Fire Release and Hibana managed to wake up. Just as Seikan fired her Fire Release: Supernova, Hibana jumped between her and Kūiki, taking the full hit from the S-Rank Jutsu. Seikan caught Hibana, who explained that she had seen Kūiki's Mangekyō Sharingan and that using Fire Release: Supernova would have actually killed Seikan. Before Seikan could compose herself, Hibana died in her arms, causing Seikan to scream out in agony and awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan. Kūiki was startled and began trying to fight back, using his Mangekyō technique, Jurōjin, to create a giant black tornado around himself. Seikan charged forward and activated her left eye technique, Nekomata, having never used it but somehow knowing it deep down inside. The sharp beam of purple flames from Nekomata disrupted Jurōjin for a moment, but Kūiki quickly recovered and enveloped Seikan in the tornado. Kūiki announced his victory to the now awake Senjin Kyuuba, who was holding the body of Hibana, but he spoke too soon. Seikan had used her Wind Release: El Reno Blues to control herself in the tornado and was now directly in front of Kūiki. She swore he would pay for Hibana's death and used her right eye Mangekyō ability, Tamamō, to knock Kūiki out of sight with a large fist of purple wind and fire. With their mission finished, they returned to Konohagakure and held a funeral for Hibana. After training for two more years with her Mangekyō Sharingan, Seikan set out after her brother and soon found him at the old Uchiha Hideout. Seikan and Kūiki began a long and destructive fight that tore the hideout apart, but ultimately resulted in Seikan overpowering Kūiki. He conceded and said that Seikan could kill him and take his eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan but she refused to kill him, instead bringing him back to Konohagakure where she had Tsunade perform surgery on her and her brother. When Kūiki awoke, he saw his sister next to him with Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and asked how he could still see, to which Seikan quickly responded. Seikan had Tsunade switch the eyes of her and Kūiki, but keep both of them alive and able to see. Doing this gave both of them the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, both of their sets of eyes having the same appearance. Once they were healthy enough to leave the medical building, Seikan and Kūiki both walked out and towards the Uchiha Clan home. They were quickly stopped by Senjin, who quickly hugged Seikan, and the Anbu Black Ops, who tackled Kūiki and arrested him on the spot for the murder of Hibana Hatake, the attempted murder of Seikan and Senjin, and the destruction of the Uchiha Hideout. Seikan took a step forward to stop him but found she couldn't move, being trapped by Shinatsuhiko, a genjutsu of Kūiki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kūiki winked at her and was taken away by the Anbu to the prison, where he would be sentenced 20 years. Many years went by and Seikan married Senjin, changing her name to Seikan Kyuuba. Seikan and Senjin together lead the Kyuuba Clan, while still interacting with the Uchiha Clan. Seikan became pregnant with Senjin's child and still currently is. With her authority as a higher up member of the Uchiha Clan and the wife of the Kyuuba Clan leader, Seikan convinced the 7th Hokage to release Kūiki Uchiha early and Kūiki returned to the Uchiha Clan, being welcomed back and living in the home of Seikan and Senjin. Abilities Ninjutsu Seikan Uchiha has a natural affinity for Wind Release, but was raised by the Uchiha Clan who are mostly Fire Release users. Because of this, Seikan was able to master both Fire Release and Wind Release by the time she became a Jōnin. Her mastery of these releases allowed her to develop her own Fire Release techniques: Fire Release: Sunburn Palm, Fire Release: Supernova, and Fire Release: Purple Flames. She has also developed her own Wind Release techniques with the help of the 6th Hokage and Konohamaru Sarutobi: Wind Release: Elbow Cutter, Wind Release: El Reno Blues, Wind Release: Arm of Moore, Wind Release: Tuscaloosa Tornado Trap. Taijutsu Seikan is not exceptionally skilled in Taijutsu, being very physically weak, but learned a few ways of combining Fire Release or Wind Release with her weak attacks to make them stronger. This is seen in her Fire Release: Sunburn Palm and Wind Release: Elbow Cutter. Genjutsu Seikan did not know any Genjutsu for many years of her life. She first learned Genjutsu when she awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan, having to get help from Sasuke Uchiha to fully use them. Even still, she has only mastered her single Mangekyō Genjutsu, Kuebiko. Kuebiko allows her to form her Wind Release or Fire Release into a humanoid shape and make it appear as any person she wants, including their voice. Dōjutsu Seikan is part of the Uchiha Clan which allowed her to unlock the Sharingan. This allowed her to copy many techniques through her years as a shinobi, including Kakashi's Purple Lightning and Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken and create her Wind Release: Purple Tornado Rasen-Shuriken. She obtained her Mangekyō Sharingan after accidentally killing her friend Hibana Hyuga. This gave her many new Mangekyō abilities such as her left eye's Nekomata and her right eye's Tamamō. She also obtained Kuebiko, which is a Genjutsu. After switching eyes with her brother Kūiki Uchiha, she obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. This gave her access to the Susano'o, and eventually the Perfect Susano'o. With this she also obtained Fūjin, which is a powerful Wind Release Sharingan technique that has been compared to Kūiki's Jurojin.